User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Sure, that's a great idea... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Btw, will we be adding a chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:54, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I have some pictures for Season 6! When may I put them up? Tell me what times work for you today! Have a nice day! Winxlover12 (talk) 14:40, October 24, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Yeah so how was your day? Oh, I thought you knew how to do it and were asking me what you thought. Well, it's a MediaWiki page. I'll try to find it. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Omg, sorry! I'm just really tired. Um, favorite fairy/their opinions on fairies. An "About me" section, their friends, curiosities, favorite music, favorite characters... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:33, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, can you check out my latest blog? The one that's newer than the Season 6 discussion blog... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Are we going to do it? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Awwies. But it would be awesome! We could do a temporary Cloud Tower theme! It would also promote Silena... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I probably won't enter the competition. It'd just be for fun. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay ^^ It's cold here, I'm getting really sick. Yes it is >.< October isn't supposed to be so cold though. Rose, can you please unlock Autumn Wind? I have to edit something there. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Done editing. You can lock it now, Rose. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Also, Stereo Crash, Rose. Please unlock it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) That isn't a good thing? I kinda like being older. Hi Rose. You're online early o.o --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:11, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ooo. I'm tired. I went to a school party last night. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. Try to think of it in a positive light though. Well, the party was so sweaty and crazy =.= I would have preferred to stay home. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:20, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Everyone was crazy and hyper on sugar and doing weird things, especially weird dance moves. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:23, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. I have been sick all day long, I feel tired now. ? Sugar makes people hyper and crazy. Okay, bye! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. Have a nice day! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi rose. Do you know why "Wizards of the Black Circle" are now "Wizards of Black Circle"? Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Still there?--✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Continue chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Okie c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to add a photo of Stereo Crash in Episode 13. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) IKR? Peace is really important... Oh, thank you so much ^-^! Oh, yes - kinda. Though, I don't really watch movies or episodes very much of Bratz. I'm into books of Bratz :3! OMG!? She did @@? Where? I never did something hurt her or make her to hate me... :( ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) chat again? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry, Rose. Mother forbidden me to use my laptop that time. I just "sneaked" it out. :P! Anyways, I have to go. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Still there? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:34, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm back until 6 PM. So, where do we file our requests for Leader/Co-Leader in the projects? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to make a request to lead Project Episodes. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Why's that :P? My legs also hurt from dancing at the party last night e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC)